Watching
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: It was late at night in Jump City. The stars are shining bright; the moon is gazing down upon the quiet city; the gentle breeze of the night air creating rustling sound from the trees; the clear, blue bay enchantingly flowing towards the island in the middle of it. It was a magical night. Especially for two certain heroes. RobRae Fluff. One-shot.


**Watching**

* * *

**_"_I love stargazing. /Why? /Why not? /No seriously why? /because for a moment, it makes the world, magical."**

* * *

It was late at night in Jump City. The stars are shining bright; the moon is gazing down upon the quiet city; the gentle breeze of the night air creating rustling sound from the trees; the clear, blue bay enchantingly flowing towards the island in the middle of it. It was a magical night.

Especially for two certain heroes.

Robin watched as Raven take in the glorious sight of the night. The moonlight twinkling in her deep, amethyst eyes as it travels towards the dark sky. The breeze making her hair dance in the wind. He felt his heart melt when he saw her smile. "Robin look, there's Orion's Belt." She said pointing at the three aligned stars to her right. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and scooted close to her. "Gemini's over there, and Cancer." She added. "And there's Aries." He murmured in her ear. Raven shuddered slightly, feeling the love that was implanted in his voice. He smiled and gently nibbled her earlobe. Raven leaned into him. Giving more love in this simple gesture than a kiss and a hug would mean.

Silence ruled and Robin resumed watching the dark bird in his arms. He felt his heart fly just by looking at her. He wondered why he never noticed her before. Her beauty and personality was catchy and magnificent, why did he miss it before? Because of a certain redhead alien? His obsession for a madman? His egotistical and arrogant behavior? Or because of the darkness she was hiding in? Her cold exterior that was concealing her warm, caring side?

It doesn't really matter to him anymore.

Because now he already sees her. Not because of her beauty, intelligence, or her personality, but because she _is_ her. She doesn't pretend to be something she's not. She is just her. Raven. Daughter of Trigon. A sorceress from Azarath. The woman he's in love with.

"Robin looked." Robin stared above the sky. At first, there was nothing there but the stars and the moon watching them, but then he saw a sudden flash of straight line. "Meteors." He whispered. Soon, the sky was filled with meteor shower. Each one makes the night sky magical and wonderful. Like a fairytale.

Raven put her head on his shoulder. "Azarath has meteor showers every night." She said, still looking above. Robin rested his own head above hers. "Really? That's fascinating." He complimented. "Yeah. When I was young I used to watch it every night. I never missed a single night. And every night also, when the meteor shower starts. I'd make a wish." He suddenly stared at her. "What were your wishes?" She became thoughtful for a moment. "I'd wish for my life would be different. That my father wasn't a tyrant, that my mother wasn't afraid of me." She trailed off. "That I'm normal so that everyone would accept me." Robin kissed her forehead. "I accept you." Raven stared at him. "It doesn't matter anymore Robin. That was a long time ago. It's in the past." Robin looked at the sky and realized that the meteor shower is over. "Did you wished for something tonight?" he asked returning hi gaze to her.

She smiled. "No. I'm already happy for what I have." Robin snaked his arms around her waist and buried his head on her shoulder. "I hope it's me." He joked. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Of course it's you silly. I wouldn't want anyone else." They slightly pulled away from the embrace and stared into each other's eyes. Raven carefully reached his masked, silently asking permission. He nodded and she removed it.

Blue eyes met amethyst ones…

They slowly leaned in. Their hearts hammering inside their chest. When their lips met, time stopped and everything seemed a blur. Robin deepened the kiss. Savoring every minute, every second of it. Raven seemed glad to oblige as she let his tongue explore her mouth. It was only the two of them now in a world they can call their own.

They pulled away after what seemed like an eternity for them. Opening their eyes slowly and making sure this wasn't a dream. "Watch with me Raven?" Robin suddenly said. Before Raven could answer, he continued, "Watch with me everytime the sun rises and sets, watch with me everytime an old couple would pass us by, watch with me every movies during movie night and watch with me the moon, stars and meteors that would light up the night, creating a world wherein we could be free of our duties and worries, a world full of wonder and fantasy that makes our hearts soar- " He took her hand and kissed it gently. "-a world where there is us and _only _us." He finished, his eyes never leaving hers.

She kissed him deeply. Giving her love and answer with this very action.

'_Yes.'_

* * *

**AN: As promised, my second RobRae of the day. Yay! The quote I used above is not actually a quote. I got it from the story I wrote when I was 11 years old. You can PM me if you're interested to read that story. You wouldn't find it on the internet because my very own stories are not posted online. (I'm afraid of plagiarism. I'm always a victim of it at school.)**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**Review?**


End file.
